The Importance of Chocolate
by willowbabe
Summary: A series of short fics, focusing on a few moments in Serena and Darien's relationship where a mutually shared love comes into play. CHOCOLATE!!! Previously called "Chocolate love" the rating has also gone up. Reviews welcome.
1. Chocolate Theft

A/N: Hello!!!!! This is my first attempt at Sailor Moon Fanfiction. While I have delved into the world of Harry Potter many times before, I have never attempted a Sailor moon fic, though I have read many. I won't say anything more now, but there will be more notes at the end.

Disclaimer: Hello?!!! It's called fanfiction.net. It's in the fiction section. Surprising how difficult it is to guess that I don't actually own this, is it?

Dedicated to my awesome best friends and betas Laura (You rock! Even if your boyfriend is a freak) and Sarah (You Weirdo!)

****

The Importance of Chocolate

1. Chocolate Theft

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked her companion, nervously. Her large red eyes looked pleadingly at the older girl, and caused her to stop and face her, crouching down to meet her eye level.

"Of course. You wanted a chocolate bar, didn't you? Well the shops are all closed now, and this is the only way I know to get you one. Besides I'm sure he won't mind. After all, it is for his two favourite girls… right?"

"I guess." She replied hesitantly. The older girl jumped up excitedly and continued on her mission. 

"Well then, lets keep going! Who knows when he's gonna come back? Plus we're gonna have to search a bit, cos he's always moving his stash around. It's almost as if he doesn't trust me or something." Her blonde pigtails rippled as she and her pink- haired accomplice giggled quietly. 

It would have been an amusing sight to anyone looking on. Two young girls, one about seven or eight years old, the other about fifteen years old, both dressed in identical black catsuits and wearing identical black headbands, stalking the streets of Tokyo at dusk, like their lives depended on it. Even their hairstyles were similar; the only difference being the younger one had dazzling pink hair, while the elder's was a golden blonde. 

Finally the duo reached a tall apartment building, and opened the doors. The attendant, Fred Akotchima, looked at the two strangers suspiciously, but upon recognizing the meatball hair styles, just grinned and waved them through. Those two girls had frequented Darien Chiba's apartment more times in the past couple of months than other people had in the four years he'd been living there. 

The younger girl stopped to wave back at Fred, grinning her innocent little smile, but the older one rolled her eyes and grabbed her partner in crime around the waist, pulling her towards the lift. She pressed the button and then started to rant at the pink haired girl, while they waited.

"The whole thing about a secret undercover mission is that it's meant to stay secret and undercover! You can't just go around waving and catching everyone's attention. It just throws the whole thing off!"

"And what would you know about secret missions meatball head?! I bet you've never done this before in your entire life!" The younger girl replied, crossing her arms angrily.

"I'll let you know that I have actually. I once stalked Andrew for five hours, after Lita pleaded with me, and Raye was even worse when she had that thing for Darien. So there!" At this comment both stuck their tongues out angrily, and then turned their backs to each other. 

After a few moments, the lift arrived, and they both walked in. Neither spoke as the lift ascended, instead preferring to look at the floor or ceiling of it. The older one started whistling to the music that was played. 

As the door opened, they looked at each other and nodded, signifying a truce between them. As one, they glided down the corridor, their target in sight. When they reached the door, the younger one reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. A key that when looked at closely, resembled a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead. 

The blonde-haired one stood guard as her pink-haired companion fiddled with the door, when suddenly they heard a click. They were in!

"Okay, Pink Kitty. This is it. I'll take the bathroom, you take the kitchen. We'll rendezvous in the living room, and search there, before heading on to the bedroom. Move out!" ordered the blonde as they carefully removed their shoes and replaced them with the slippers that were left behind.

"Gotcha, Blonde Bunny." Came the reply. Suddenly a squeal was heard as Pink Kitty entered the kitchen. "Eww! Darien needs to do his dishes!" 

There were no more comments for about five minutes as the two girls focused on their current tasks. Upon finding nothing, they returned to the living room and began to search there. Again, their efforts were fruitless. 

"That leaves only one place. The bedroom." Stated Blonde Bunny, moving towards the entrance to the sleeping quarters. Pink Kitty followed her.

"Are you sure they'll be in there?" she asked nervously, not wanting to enter unless absolutely necessary. 

"Well, they're not anywhere else are they?" Blonde Bunny snapped, anxious to complete the mission before they were caught. She was about to open the door and go in when she heard a small sniffle. Instantly feeling guilty, she turned to her companion and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm sorry. Why are you so nervous? Darien won't mind. I've done this before. He probably expects it by now…" The younger girl still wasn't showing signs of cheering up. "Tell you what… Tomorrow we'll go out and replace anything we eat tonight. Okay?"

"Promise?" 

"Scout's honor!"

"Okay." And with that the two girls stormed into the bedroom, and began looking everywhere, determined to find the object of their mission. They searched under the bed, behind his dressers, in his closet. Blonde Bunny briefly considered whether she should throw that hideous green jacket away while she was here, but decided against it. The green jacket was to Darien, what her 'meatballs' were to her. It was his trademark. Despite how disgusting it was.

"Hey, look at this! It's us!" Called Pink Kitty from the bed, interrupting Blonde Bunny's musings. She held up a frame that had previously been on his bedside table. 

It was a picture of the two of them and Darien at the park, and had obviously been taken without them noticing. Pink Kitty was eating an ice cream and Blonde Bunny and Darien were watching her. Darien had his arms wrapped tightly around Blonde Bunny, and she was smiling gently, partly at the feeling of contentment she was feeling from Darien and partly at the amusement of watching Pink Kitty try and lick the ice cream off her nose. 

It was one of those blissful times when all three of them were getting along, and Blonde Bunny savored the memory of it. However, as Pink Kitty turned the photo back towards her, Blonde Bunny noticed something strange stuck to the back of the frame. 

"Hey, look at that." As so began a fight for the frame. Eventually Blonde Bunny won; her extra height and strength that came from being the older of the two aiding her. She turned the photo frame round and peeled the tape back slowly. Underneath it lay… a key!

"I know where that goes!" exclaimed Pink Kitty, excitedly disappearing with the key. There was a sound of rummaging, and then she returned, her arms carrying a large container. In this container was loads and loads of chocolate!!!

"Where did you find that?" The older girl cried, taking the tub, and unscrewing the lid, before reaching for a handful of the delicious goodies, dropping them on the bed. Both girls began eating their way through the pile, the smaller telling the tale between mouthfuls.

"I had just finished looking in all the cupboards and under the sink… _mmm this is good_… when I came to one that wouldn't open. I noticed a keyhole… _where does he get_ _this from?!…_ but didn't think much of it. I just really wanted to get out of there. His dishes stink!" she declared before cramming a huge chocolate bar in her mouth.

"Ya know? For such a small lady, you sure do eat a lot!" Blonde Bunny commented, watching her accomplice devour yet another handful of chocolate covered raisins.

"Must have inherited it from my mother then!" she replied, poking her tongue out.

"Nothing wrong with that." 

And so the two girls continued to munch their way through the jar, until not one crumb of chocolate was left. After using so much energy consuming such vast quantities of food, the two girls were exhausted and gently fell asleep on the bed; the older one promising that as a thank you, she would even attempt to clean Darien's 'Evil Dishes from the NegaVerse'! 

With a sigh, Darien turned the key in the lock, and opened the door to his apartment. It had been a long hard day at work for him, and he hadn't finished until gone midnight, which meant it was impossible to ring Serena and see how her day was. He hadn't had any contact with Serena at all today, and a Serena-deprived Darien was a very grumpy Darien.

Kicking his shoes off, he stumbled over to the bedroom hoping to simply fall asleep on his bed and not wake for another week. Unfortunately, this was not to be the case, as he noticed two familiar figures slumbering in his desired place of rest. 

With a soft grin on his face, he undressed into his usual nightclothes of a T-shirt and boxers, crept round to the side of the bed on which the smaller of the two rested, and gently moved her more into the centre. Then he climbed into bed himself, very carefully so as not to wake the two sleeping beauties. 

"Darien?" came a sleepy voice from the other side of the bed. "Is that you?"

"Hey Sweetheart. Yes, it's me. Might I ask what you and Rini are doing in my bed, gone midnight, without my knowledge?" he propped his head up on his hand, and looked over to see his beloved gazing sleepily at him.

"It's a long story. Can't I tell you in the morning?" She moaned, moving closer and wrapping her arms around the still sleeping Small Lady. 

"In the morning," he replied, leaning over and kissing her gently. He pulled back, and gave her a swift smirk. "Have you been at my chocolate?"

"Goodnight Darien." She smiled, giving him one last kiss.

"Goodnight Serena." Darien accepted, before pulling both girls into his firm hold, and joining them in the world of sleep. 

A/N: Well? How do you think I did? It was only my first go. And I am sorta planning to continue it, although how long it will take me I don't know, because I have my GCSE's this year (Massive Exams!!!) and I also have a couple of shows coming up. Add that to the fact that I'm still writing Harry Potter fanfiction, and trying to write a novel, as well as baby-sit, have a social life and get a job at the video shop so that I can oogle at all the boys, and well… you get the picture…

Also, please bear in mind that I live in England, so not only have I only seen to the end of Sailor Moon R, (meaning I only know what happens up to when Rini leaves after the battle with wiseman) but I speak the Standard English. So to any Americans out there who say I've spelt things wrong like 'center' well it's only spelt that way with American English. Which as my English teacher likes to reminds us, 'Is not Proper English'. 

And I apologize if I inadvertently insulted you there. I didn't intend to do that. It's just that I've had some Americans who review and really insult my spellings and grammar, which is a bit weird when I get A's and B's in English.

By the way, a review is nice and might give me an idea of how to improve it.

************

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

************************

* *

* * 

* * 

*


	2. PostCoital Chocolate

Disclaimer: Hello?!!! It's called fanfiction.net.Do you really think I own this?

Dedicated to my awesome best friends Laura (You rock! Even if your boyfriend is a freak) and Sarah (You Weirdo!) and also to Merlin for just being him. 

****

The Importance of Chocolate

2. Post-Coital Chocolate

__

A fanfiction by Pudadingding

Using characters and situations from

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi

"So, what are we ordering?" Rei Hino asked, tossing her long black hair behind her so that she could read the menu a bit better. 

"Aren't we waiting for Lita?" Her friend Mina Aino-Stone replied, combing her fingers through her equally long hair. "After all, she chose this particular restaurant."

"I would have been happy enough at the arcade." Moaned another one of their friends, Serena Tsukino. The three of them, along with another friend, Ami Mizuno, were sitting outside a quaint little restaurant in the area of Juuban, Tokyo. They were having their monthly get-together, and were awaiting their other friend, Lita Kino to join them. 

As they waited, Serena mused on how much all of them had grown since they were younger. The five of them were all friends from their schooldays, and although their careers had led them in different directions, their relationships with each other, and their duty to Serena, their future princess, kept them in close contact. Serena knew that if she needed them they would be there for her in an instant, and vice versa. 

Serena had got engaged as she had planned, and had moved in with Darien. What was not planned was her career of hairdressing, but suprisingly she was very good at it, and had recently opened her own salon. Moon Designs was a huge success, and there was a long waiting list for an appointment. 

Her relationship with Darien was still going strong, and the wedding was due right in the middle of the cherry blossom festival. All the scouts were involved, and it looked as if it would be the wedding of a lifetime. Darien himself was a leading paediatrician at Tokyo General hospital.

Rei had remained at the temple after her grandfather's death, maintaining it, and furthering her training as a Shinto priestess. At first, she'd had Chad's assistance, but after the break up he had moved to a different city, so she was left to manage on her own. The girls had helped, and it was through them, and Serena in particular, that she'd met her new beau. 

Jason Stone was a friend of Darien's and from the moment he'd met Rei, was determined to have her heart. He had eventually won it, requiring Rei to hire another miko to attend to the temple, so that Rei could accompany Jason on his many business trips. Their wedding was set for six months after Serena's and Rei couldn't be happier.

Jason brother, Kevin seemed to possess the same determination as his brother for he had also captured the heart of one of the scouts. Another friend of Darien's, Mina and Kevin (a leading Fashion desginer) had met at a fashion shoot in Hawaii, and hit it off immediately. Three months later, they were married and now Mina was expecting her first child. It had put a hold on her modeling career, but she was so estatic to be a mum that she didn't care.

Ami had followed her dreams and was currently a trainee doctor at the same hospital as Darien worked. She hoped to join Darien in the Pediatrics ward before setting up a surgery of her own. Her partner was an outgoing man by the name of Zachary Cite. A friend of Mina's husband, he ran a bar, which the girls visited once, and became enamoured with Ami. 

After a few months of nervous dating due to past experience - her high school sweetheart, Greg, had left her for his younger blonde secretary that went by the name of Candy leaving Ami heart-broken - she finally accepted that he wasn't out to break her heart. A month later they moved in with each other, and were now very happy. 

Lita had met her boyfriend, Nathan Watts, when he moved into the apartment opposite her. She was still dating Ken at the time, but after a ten hour wait, when one of the elevators broke down, Lita realised that she would prefer to be with Nathan. The tall brunnete had finally met her match in a magazine editor, as not only could he win against her on the karate mats, he could beat Serena in an eating contest. 

Mina, announcing Lita's arrival to practically the whole restaurant cut her musings short. And sure enough, as Serena raised her head, there was the tall brunette striding up in her typical brisk walk. Her hair was in it's customary ponytail, although it looked slightly mussed up, her cheeks were slightly more rosy than usual and her clothes looked a bit skewed. But other than that, Lita looked exactly the same as at any other of their group lunches.

Oh, except for the cigarette hanging lazily out of her mouth. 

"Lita!" exclaimed Serena loudly, "When did you start smoking?!!!"

"What? I don't smoke. It's a dirty habit." Lita declared, sitting down and picking up the menu, all the while taking a long drag on her cigarette. Ami choked on her drink, and Serena sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Umm, Lita. I hate to tell you this, but … well you _are_ smoking." Mina stated bluntly. Lita finished the cigarette and put it out. Rei raised one neatly plucked dark eyebrow at her, and smirked causing Lita to turn a deep red. Ami caught the exchange and gasped in understanding. 

"Oh, it was that sort of cigarette, was it?" she asked knowingly. "I didn't know that Nathan was the type for a quick nibble before lunch." The girls all looked at their usually demure friend in shock, astounded that she could make such an obvious innuendo as that. Zachary Cite really had brought out a new side to her.

"Yeah, well…" Lita replied, non-commitedly.

"I don't get it." Serena shook her head. "What does Lita smoking have to do with her and Nathan's bed habits?"

Her friends all shared a look, wondering how to approach the subject to their innocent friend. Surely, she had to have some experience in the matter. After all, her and Darien had been together for almost ten years now.

"Well, some couple like to relieve themselves with a cigarette after…" Ami drifted off, unsure how to complete the sentence.

"…Relieving themselves!" Finished Mina with a smile on her face. However, Serena was still unclear as to what her friends were on about, as was evident on her face.

"Oh, for Kami's sake Meatball Head. It's a post-coital cigarette. As in a cigarette you smoke after sex!" Rei declared, making Lita blush even more than before and everyone else nearby turn and look at them. It had suddenly turned very silent.

"Rei, we really have to work on your volume control." Drawled Mina with a smirk on her face. The tension was broken and the five girls could return to their conversation.

"So, is it a common thing to smoke a cigarette after sex? Do you guys all do it?" Serena asked nervously.

"Well, Malcolm and I don't, because he says it ruins his complexion, and makes his hair greasy. Arrogant prat." Mina said lovingly, "But I used to share in the occasional one with Andrew." Ami nodded in agreement.

"Greg didn't. Always into his health, and stuff. But Zach and I often do. We've experimented with… ahem… alternative types before as well, although those are the sort that often lead up to more sex." She smirked, devilishly, which looked rather odd to her friends.

"Well, well, well." Rei smirked. "To think that I thought I was the only one who smoked. Jason got me started and now I'm hooked. But you lot!! Ami! You're a dark horse. And Lita! You and Mina have certainly been keeping quiet about this. Looks like Serena is the only innocent one here. Or is she?"

The four girls all gathered round their princess menacingly.

"I've never touched a cigarette in my life." Stated the blonde indignantly.

"So what do you have after sex then?" Mina asked, curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Serena and Darien were in the throes of passion. After the conversation that afternoon, Serena had jumped her fiancé as soon as he entered the apartment. Needless to say, Darien did not object.

After the third climax that night, Darien rolled off Serena, completely spent. They lay there, still in each other's arms, catching their breath before he twisted away and began searching in his bedside cabinet.

As he searched, Serena was wondering.

"Darien? Have you ever had a post-coital cigarette?"

"The only person I've ever been coital with is you." Came the reply. "So no, I haven't. What brought this up?"

"Just a conversation with the girls this afternoon. All the others seem to smoke afterwards. Do you think we're weird because we don't?"

"Of course not. We're perfectly fine the way we are. Ah, here they are!" Darien said as he handed his fiancée something then joined her again in bed. He leaned over and gave her a loving kiss before taking a bite.

And that is where we shall leave them, the young couple taking turns between nibbling on each other's lips, and nibbling on their chocolate bars…

__

Ahhhhhhh…. It feels so good to finally finish this. I started it, the instant that I finished the last chapter, but other things such as Gang show, Stagecoach, Hellhole (commonly known as school) and other fics have delayed me.

As well as the fact that I am still searching for a Sailor Moon Beta… Any Offers?

Next chapter should be up when it's finished… 


	3. Chocolate Weddings

Disclaimer: Hello?!!! It's called fanfiction.net. Do you really think I own this?

Dedicated to my awesome best friends Laura (You rock! Even if your boyfriend is a freak) and Sarah (You Weirdo!) and also to Merlin for just being him. 

****

The Importance of Chocolate

3. Chocolate Weddings

__

A fanfiction by Pudadingding

Using characters and situations from

Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi

"Serena, Darien! Hi! I wasn't expecting you so early. I've just got back from the fish market now." Lita declared as she arrived at her apartment to find her friends waiting on her doorstep. In her hands were two bags filled with fresh fish. Handing the bags to her friends, she opened the door and invited them in, excusing herself for the mess. 

"Make yourselves at home." She yelled from the kitchen, separating the fish into it's different types and storing it accordingly. On her return to the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Serena and Darien in a moment of passion on her leather recliner. She smirked, "I can see you already have."

Upon hearing Lita's voice, the couple was brought back to earth and they shared a simultaneous blush. How was it that Lita and the other scouts always managed to catch them out, when all the other couples, including Lita and her partner Nathan, got off scot-free? Serena voiced this thought aloud, and Lita replied with a laugh.

"I think it's just that the rest of us can control ourselves until a later time, whereas you two just can't wait! It's quite cute actually. Acting like newly weds before you're even married. Although gods help our eyes, once you actually are! What will you be like then?!"

Darien smirked and whispered something in Serena's ear, causing her to giggle and turn and give him another kiss. Lita tried to salvage to situation before there could be a repeat display of passion.

"So, what are you here for? It's not a scout thing, is it?" After the defeat of some years ago, dark activity had relaxed to virtually nothing. There'd been a couple of stray youmas left over from the various enemies, and they'd done that charity thing last year, but other than that, the Sailor Scouts had been left inactive. Luna still made them train once a fortnight but otherwise their transformation pens lay unused.

"No. Nothing like that, thanks god. Just came to talk to you about the wedding plans." Serena smiled, playing with the simple silver engagement ring on her left hand. 

"Have we forgotten something? Does everyone have a dress? Do you want to change the food order? The church isn't double booked or anything, right? The vicar is still alive?" Lita rummaged through her coffee table, trying to find the notes she'd made about the wedding, that was due to take place in one week. 

"It's nothing like that. We've got you, Rei, Ami and Mina as bridesmaids, Haruka and Michiru as the music, Hotoru as the flower girl and Molly as the maid of honor. All of you have dresses sorted. Andrew's the best man, and Setsuna is gonna perform the ceremony. Everything is sorted." Serena declared happily, listing off everyone's various roles.

"Everything. Except for one thing." Darien replied in a soothing voice, trying to calm the scout of Jupiter.

"The most important thing." Added Serena, in a serious voice.

"The cake." Lita felt quite intimidated by the seriousness of her Princess and Prince, as they said this statement in unison. Both were quite intimidating on their own, when you considered the power they welded, but when you combined the golden and silver crystal, well that was a lot. And for the owners of those crystals to be staring at her in such a way, well Lita considered herself quite lucky not to have collapsed. Despite it only being over a wedding cake.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it all sorted." She said, trying to avoid their gaze. She opened the notebook on her lap, and held it out to them. "These are the decorations I thought would be suitable. They fit in well with the overall colour scheme and the flowers match the ones in your bouquet."

Serena squealed and pointed at one decoration in particular.

"Oh, Darien! Look! How sweet!" Lita grinned sheepishly, noticing which one she was pointing to.

"I couldn't resist the bunny and rose. They symbolise you two way too well."

"The decorations look lovely, Lita. You have a real talent." Lita blushed at Darien's remark, knowing it was true, but too modest to accept it. "But that's not what we wanted to talk about."

"Oh?" Lita was puzzled.

"We want to talk about the filling. We want it to show that we are joining not only our lives, but our souls too. We want it to combine our favourite things. Our absolute favourites." Stated Serena with a smile on her face, before she began to explain what she actually meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's time for the cake!" Rei yelled across the busy crowd. It was finally Serena's wedding day, and everything had gone perfectly. The ceremony had been beautiful, and even Kenji Tsukino couldn't find a reason to object to the couple's union. 

The four bridesmaids looked delightful, and everyone said what a beautiful ceremony it was. After a pleasant stroll through the park after the ceremony, Serena and Darien ended up at a small hall, in which the reception was taking place. 

After greeting everyone and the customary Best Man and Maid of Honour speeches, which had both Darien and Serena blushing, Rei had rushed across the other side of the hall to stop Haruka and Michiru from playing the couple's first dance as a married couple, so she could make her announcement.

Everyone crowded round the table that held the magnificent wedding cake. And magnificent it was. It was a white three-tier cake, with three inch high stands in between each layer making it appear bigger than it actually was.

All around the bottom tier, were tiny bouquets of pink roses, which, true to Lita's word, looked the same as Serena's bouquet, which she had yet to toss. The second tier held the much talked about 'bunny holding a rose' motif, which Serena had raved about to anyone who would listen. 

And on the top tier, admist a circle in all the colours of the rainbow (in shades, Serena noticed, that were particular favourites of each one of the scouts) stood two miniature sugar figures. One was dark haired, and dressed in the style of Prince Endymion of the Silver Millenium, and the other was a blonde with her hair shaped in meatballs, and wearing a dress incredibly similar to the one Princess Serenity planned to wear during her wedding. 

Serena appreciated the sentiment. In her past life, Princess Serenity had never been able to wear that dress, for Beryl had attacked before Serenity and Endymion could make their love official. Serena had expressed previously that she wanted to somehow give Serenity a second chance at that dream wedding. Serena hadn't been able to think of a good way to do it justice, but now it seemed that Lita had.

"Thank you." She mouthed at her friend, tears forming in her eyes.

"No problem." Lita mouthed back, glad that she could fufill her princesses wish. Serena smiled at her friend, as she felt Darien wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his head on her shoulders. 

"We gonna do this together, Buns?" He whispered in her ear softly. 

"Always." She replied, getting tearful again. Darien wiped her tears away, and then trailed his hands down her arms before she reached over and picked up the knife, lifting it to the cake.

"Make a wish." Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

__

I don't need to, thought Serena, _I've got everything I could want_.

The cake was quickly handed out, but everyone seemed to be waiting for something before eating. Serena looked blankly at her friends, frowning.

"Why aren't you eating it?" she asked, confused.

"Umm, Buns? Tradition says that we feed it to each other before anyone else eats theirs." Darien held out his slice for his new wife to eat. She blushed before taking a bite.

"Yummy!" 

"Now's the part where you smush the cake in his face!" yelled Andrew with a grin on his face.

"What? And waste a perfectly good piece of cake? Yeah right!" Serena retorted allowing Darien his first bite. The guests all laughed before beginning on their cakes. Some of them stopped, and grinned up at the newly wed couple, who were devouring a second piece of cake each.

"A chocolate wedding cake, meatball head?" Rei asked, a bemused expression on her face. "Chocolate?"

"Why not?" Serena replied, reaching for a third piece. "We've got dark chocolate, which is Darien's favourite; milk chocolate which is my favourite; and it's all covered in a lovely white chocolate, which everyone loves."

The guests all grinned, and continued eating. The scouts and their partners looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

__

"Only Serena and Darien…" 

****

A/N: Another one done… yahey!!!! Only one more chapter to go, but I dunno when that's coming. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. 

Cynthia, lill_one, fudge, hatami, Rini, Joey Li, Honor and the other person who only left a email addy. I love you all!!!!!

By the way, there was one line that I really wanted to put in, but couldn't because it didn't fit with the rest of the story… however I am desperate to write it so I shall…

An alternate section of this fic :

"We gonna do this together, Buns?" He whispered in her ear softly, reminding Serena again of just how lucky she was. 

"Always." She replied, getting tearful again. Darien wiped her tears away, and then trailed his hands down her arms before she reached over and picked up the knife, lifting it to the cake.

"Make a wish." Someone yelled from the back of the crowd.

__

I don't need to, thought Serena, _I've got everything I could want_.

Next to her, Darien was adamently wishing for that new car he'd seen in the showroom window.

****

Hee hee… I'm evil….. Reviews below if you please…


End file.
